Passing Twilight
by Lacey1
Summary: B/S. Short. Got 10 seconds? Read. Review.


hey guys!  
first and formost- warning- this has a B/S -esque air to it. very short. not too interesting, but if you got a sec I'd love for ya to read and review it. belongs anywhere in season five/six... oh and nobody's mine I'm just writin' for fun (avoid all legal stuff). i'm not too good with the characters, the whole show's pretty new to me. if you know any good fics please tell me! enjoy! R/R.   
luv lace  
  
PASSING TWILIGHT  
  
This night was suppressivly hot. Cloth clung to every inch of her body and she had worn as little as possible to avoid this. The thick clouds, gathering with an approaching storm, made it seem darker than it should for the hour. They trapped the heat in under them like a heavy winter quilt. There wasn't even a breeze to relieve her. As she reached up to brush her hair out of her face and pull it up off her neck a distant thunder rolled off, barely heard. When the rain started, the coolness of the drops on her bare shoulders made her shiver. Ever so slight, the motion traveled up her back to her head, shaking her whole being. Walking made the heat even worse, but just standing there, a midst the gravestones, doing nothing, seemed so stupid she'd suffer to avoid it. There was a restless air about this night. She was still waiting, even though the small rain drops had grown bigger and the thunder came closer. She cursed under her breath for him making her wait. He was always like this. Just when she had mustered enough resolve to head back into the shelter of her home, the sultry accented voice traveled through the empty yard stopping her dead in her tracks. "Slayer." She knew she should have just keep going, make him come after her if he really wanted her there, but she just had to see him. She turned around and he was there, dressed dark enough to match his surroundings, a cocky grin plastered on his wet face. Raindrops clung to his silvery hair like icing. She sucked in breath, staring for a second. She would never forgiver herself for the thoughts that went through her head right then. Like a teddy bear to a worried child, she caressed the stake in her pocket. It reminded her, she was the slayer after all. And she knew that would make him the vampire, the prey. Damn. There should be a rule that the prey should never be so... so what? What was this, loosing her train of thought on a vampire?! Okay, given it's not an every day vampire. It was him. But he was a vampire. A vampire that was so... damn annoying. "Took ya long enough." The words were harsher than she expected, but they didn't manage to swipe the smile from his lips. He couldn't help it. He was just surprised she was still here, and pleased to see her in such a tither over him- looking so beautifully rain soaked. She was waiting for him to speak. She had waited all this time she could wait a little more. He was lost in thought, in this moment right now, and she was going to have to let him finish it. Standing there, she was as beautiful as ever, more than she would ever allow him tell her. And she would never understand him the way he did her. That was what made her so appealing. And untouchable. "Patience my pet." Pet? Pet? Was she his pet? Why did he even have to call her that? Couldn't he just lose the pet names? No pun intended. She let it slide, this time. She wished she could just leave now, but curiosity nagged at her. "And I'm hear because?" There was a growl on the end of it. She didn't know where it came from, but she liked how assertive it made her sound. Now he was pushing the envelope, and he knew it. He caught the look in her glare, the deep dangerous challenge reflecting in her eyes. God, how he wished he could just stand looking at her forever. How long could this go before she pulled the stake out of her pocket and jumped on top of him, driving it into his undead heart? Would he know when to stop? Would it matter? It was always going to be like this, no matter how much changed. And he liked it this way. Risk? Phh. What the hell, he only had forever. However short his forever would be. "Buffy?" "Yes Spike?" He started to speak but paused and she thought she saw him smile. He leaned toward her. "Say that again." Oh, now she was pissed. What was he, hard of hearing? Damn vampires. "Yes. Spike." Now she was sure he was grinning. "What I'd bloody do ta hear THAT more often." 


End file.
